Mine
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: AU: Future Broadway star Rachel Berry meets Jesse at a coffee shop where he works part time while attending NYU. St. Berry based on Taylor Swifts song Mine.


**AN: AU Rachel meets Jesse at starbucks not the music library after she graduates. For the purpose of this fanfiction Rachel wrote Mine and her relationship with her dad's isnt good.**

**Wrote this for KnightS who wanted to read St. Berry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Taylor Swifts song**

**Mine**

Here I was just out of my first year at NYADA and I had already been cast as the iconic role of Maria in West Side Story for an off Broadway production, there had been talent scouts at the end of year production the school put on they sought me out afterwards and offered me and audition which I nailed.

After an all-day rehearsal of my first Broadway production I walked into Starbucks and order my regular hot chocolate, I took a seat near the window and read over my lines as I waited for my drink to be ready.

"Rachel" The waiter called, I looked up to see a gorgeous guy with curly brown hair holding my hot chocolate up I raised my hand to signal I'd be there in a moment first I need to finish highlighting this page. I looked up again when a shadow was cast over my page. "I decided to bring this over for you" he said placing my hot chocolate on the table.

"Oh thanks, you could have just left it there" I smiled at him

"Don't worry about it. I'm Jesse St. James" he introduced himself holding his hand out which I shook

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Berry" I said politely going back to my script

"What do you have there?" he asked curiously

"Script for west side story, I'm playing Maria" I informed him proudly

"I love that musical" he gushed which took me by surprise

"You don't seem like the musical type" I commented

"There's a lot you don't know about me" he replied

"Is that so St. James?"

"Yeah maybe if you come back here again you'll find out more" he smirked before going back to work

For the next few weeks on the days Jesse was working he would take the time to sit and talk with me. I had learnt that he only worked part time while he was at NYU studying musical theatre he too hoped to be a Broadway star one day.

Every day for the next week after rehearsal I went to Starbuck's hoping Jesse would be working it wasn't until Saturday that we meet again. This time it was too busy for him to come over and talk to me like last time but much to my surprise my to go cup had _Rachel * call me 0423 3856 _I smiled at the message on my cup especially the star I had told him that they were kind of my thing. That night after much deliberation I called.

"Hello Jesse speaking" he answer

"Hey Jesse its Rachel" I stated

"I'm glad you called" he said I could practically see him smiling "I was going to ask you today but it was too busy, do you want to go out on a date… with me?" he asked sounding nervous

"Sure" I told him brightly, we talked for a while longer before I had to go rehearse before bed

I was anxiously pacing the floor of my apartment on the day of our date waiting for him to arrive I was dressed in a pair of dark denim shorts and a loose beach top, I jumped when I heard him knock on the door I opened it to see him holding a bouquet of roses wearing board shorts and a fitting black t-shirt.

"These are for you" he held the roses out for me

"Thanks" I went to put them in water before leaving on the way down the stairs he took my hand looking at me to make sure it was ok I smiled at him assuring him it was. We were sitting by the water talking about our past we had both grown up in small towns before escaping to the big apple.

"Normally I would go out with someone I barely know" I revealed as we sat on the beach with his arm around my shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you made an exception" Jesse said

"Me too"

I began to spend more and more time with Jesse he was no longer a stranger there was a drawer of my things at his place after my late rehearsals I would frequently go to his house so we could hang out before I crashed. He was there opening night where I was in my first production and he was there when I was asked to stay with the company for when west side story moved form off Broadway to on Broadway. I was so excited my career was happening faster than I had originally planned. After we had been dating for two months I meet his parents they were lovely people who seemed very much in love unlike my parents.

"When do I get to meet your dads?" he asked that night at his place

"I don't know, they aren't really together anymore" I confessed quietly

"Don't worry about it" he said pulling me in for a hug

"What if I'm doomed like them Jesse?" I asked

"You're not we'll never make your parents mistakes" he assured me. I had officially moved in with Jesse I was spending most of my free time there anyway. Lately I didn't have much free time since my Broadway debut was coming up, on our four month anniversary Jesse asked me out we went back to the same beach we went on our first date at this time he had hired out a canoe. We were in the middle of the water when you pointed out something on the shore I turned around to find nothing was there when I turned back to face him he was sitting there with a velvet box in his hand.

"Rachel will you marry me?" he asked opening the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring

"Yes!" I squealed and launched myself at him causing Jesse to chuckle when I pulled away he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Rachel I love you" he whispered before kissing me

"I love you to Jesse" I breathed

I was rehearsing everyday now until the early hours of the morning; we had our first fight one morning when I crept in at 2.30am.

"Where have you been?" Jesse yelled

"At rehearsal where I am every night" I yelled back

"Exactly, you're never around anymore!"

"Well I'm sorry but this is Broadway it's important to me"

"More than me?" he asked

"No but you need to understand before you music and performing was my only love! I've been working for this for years! I didn't even expect to get here so fast I should be in my second year at NYADA but I got lucky and I can't give this up!" I desperately tried to explain

"I understand the love for theatre Rachel I love it too and hope to get there once I graduate but I make time for you between work and school"

"This is my career I can't give it up!" I yelled and ran from the house with tears streaming down my face I knew how this would end with the break up just like it did with my parents. Jesse followed me into the street and grabbed on to my elbow to stop me from going any further

"You're breaking up with me aren't you" I asked quietly tears still streaming down my face

"I'll never leave you alone" you replied before wiping my tears and leading me back home.

"I really do love you Jesse, you're the best thing that's ever been mine" I told him honestly

"Rach you're the best thing that was ever mine. I'm glad you walked into to Starbucks that day and decided to go out with me" he replied

We worked out all of our issues and began to plan our wedding. On my Broadway debut I got a standing ovation I continued with the show more a couple of months before leaving to write my musical it was entitled _Mine. _I was planning on asking Jesse to play the male lead in it after he graduated from NYU I knew it was important to him.

"Jesse can you listen to a song I've written for my musical?" I asked

"Sure lay it on me" he replied turning away from his books to give me his full attention

"It's entitle _'Mine' _and it will be one of the main songs for my production" I told him before starting

**Rachel**

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now_

"I love it" he said clapping "It sounds familiar"

"It's about us just like the whole production" I revealed

"I guessed that much" he said smiling

"Would you be interested in playing the male lead? Once you graduate of course" I asked

"Really? I would love to" he said excitedly

We had now been engaged for 8 months and had set a date for the ceremony; the production was a hit big Broadway companies had even offered to take the production on tour with them. I sold the rights to use it to several companies and chose one to go on tour with. Things were looking great for us, I had gotten my happily ever after.

**AN: Do you like it?**


End file.
